From Goddess to Girl
by AyaTheRose
Summary: Something is wrong with Chris. She cannot perform her duty as a knight when Zexen needs her most. Will she be able to pull through before it's too late?
1. Same Old Goddess

"This is ridiculous."  
  
The Zexen Mighty Six, with their army behind them, looked down from the hill overlooking the approaching Lizard clan army making their way across the rocky plains of the grassland. There was so many of them. At first glance, one would think that it was a war between the two races, but that wasn't the case.  
  
The Silver Maiden, Lady Chris, had been through many battles in her career as a knight, but this one was very different. It was only eight years ago she fought beside the lizardmen in the second War of the Flame Champion against the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, during which the Zexens had developed a kind of comrade type relationship with the lizardmen and the tribes of the Grassland, but afterwards, border clashes and broken treaties pitted the Grasslanders and the Zexen Federation against each other in an almost ironic twist of fate. That is, if the Zexen Federation and the Grassland tribes haven't always been fighting since the establishment of Zexen and their ever-encroaching intrusion into Grassland territory.  
  
"It's almost hard to face our old comrades in a petty battle, is it not?" Chris mused as she rode up beside Salome, who carried a calculating look on his face.  
  
"Indeed, but it brings up an interesting point," Salome replied, "In the battles before, they were easier to defeat because they did not understand the Zexen way of fighting, but since they have fought alongside us in the last war, they know how we fight, observed our strategies; it is evident in the recent defeat of the units on the outskirts of Zexen territory."  
  
"So that means..." Chris started.  
  
"We exercise caution in this fight," Salome finished, "Naturally."  
  
Louis, who was beside Chris, spoke up, "This is just a petty border conflict, isn't it? We're to calm down the threat, not annihilate our adversaries, yet the council has deployed many of our soldiers like this is some bloody war. It's like they're tired of talk and want to put the Grasslanders in their place in a blatant show of power."  
  
"What is there to negotiate?" Boris asked. "They angry at Zexen's expansion and simply want to remove us by force. Besides, almost every treaty we negotiated has been violated, and once you anger a barbarian, rational talks just won't work."  
  
The young knight looked to the lizards. "So many of them. I wonder what Zexen has done this time to trigger an attack of this magnitude."  
  
Boris shot a sideways glance at the young knight. "Goddess knows what. What's the matter, nervous?"  
  
"I.err.haven't been in a battle, well, I've been with you guys in a battle, but haven't engaged in any type of fighting..that is." Louis stuttered, but was jolted forward by a mighty slap on the shoulder by one of Leo's big bear paw of a hand, for reassurance.  
  
"Ain't nothing to get nervous about, boy," roared Leo amongst hearty laughs, " a little fight like this? Besides, they may be strong, but we have our mighty Goddess with us."  
  
"Here, here," Roland added.  
  
A scout hastily ran up the hill toward Salome. "Sir, they're coming from the south and east, and they move with speed!"  
  
"How big would you say their forces are?" Salome inquired.  
  
"The approaching unit numbers 1,000 at most, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. More of them approach from the south following the first wave, and they may have called upon their Karayan allies for backup."  
  
"This IS a war," Chris said with a graven look on her face. "What in the world is going on?"  
  
"Perhaps we treaded on some sort of holy land," Louis guessed.  
  
"Territory is important, but this quite a reaction for just a trespass. But then again, we are pushing them out of their lands. I suppose we've pushed them too far this time and they've had enough," Salome said. "In any case, we have the men and the tactical advantage. Let's settle this quickly so we can report back to the council and send some intelligence to find out what is stirring up the Lizard men that they would act with such force."  
  
Chris and Boris moved in front of the first unit of soldiers, poising themselves to lead the charge. The approaching Lizardmen caused the ground rumble with a noise that sounded like thunder continuously growing louder. Chris lifted her gaze from the battlefield to Salome, waiting for his cue.  
  
He gave a curt nod. Not too soon either.  
  
"Alright men, move out!" Chris ordered, pointing her blade to the sea of lizardmen.  
  
"HIYAAAA!" roared Boris, leading the charge.  
  
With that, the first unit barreled down the hill towards the ever-coming mass of lizards, the hooves of the horses beating against the earth doubling the sound of thunder. The heat of battle became more intense as the gap between the two forces closed. It was always the moment before the clash when Chris's senses flared to life as the battle goddess, praised by Zexen soldiers and feared by the tribes of the Grassland, proceeded to take over her body. She raised her sword over her head and brought it down with tremendous force on the first unfortunate lizard as the two forces collided.  
  
For as far back as she could remember she had such a natural ability for battle. She marveled at herself sometimes as she commanded her body to move with a precision and skill superior to many of the knights, meeting with the massive blades of the lizardmen blow for blow, but deep down it made her feel like a coarse, savage warrior, much like the lizardmen. Whether she be against lizard, or karayan, or even a friendly spar against her own knights, the feeling was there, and she hated it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she were a man, but being a woman, there is a certain feminine nature that is always in conflict with her battle instincts. Was it proper for both to coexist, one nature not dominating the other? She will always be Zexen's mighty battle Goddess because she possessed a true rune that granted her the gift of immortality, and she wondered what would become of her through the endless ages.  
  
Chris swung her head to the side as a blade sailed passed her head, then countered with an overhead strike. Another lizard tried to get her by trying to ram a spear in her gut, but she instinctively brought her blade level with her torso to intercept the blow. She directed the lizards momentum past her horse, then as it passed by, she swung her blade over her head and brought it down on the back of its neck. Just as that lizard fell, another one quickly took its place and she spotted another lizard closing in on her other side. Parrying blows left and right, she tugged on the reigns and motioned her horse to move backwards so she wouldn't become overwhelmed with the two assailants and so she didn't have to move her head left and right to keep them in her sights.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Boris spotted a leaping lizard moving quickly towards Chris, who had her hands too full by trying to fend of her attackers to notice a third attacker. Boris quickly disposed his opponent, and then rode as quickly as he could towards the silver maiden.  
  
"Lady Chris, watch out!"  
  
No sooner had she heard the warning that her eyes frantically darted to and fro trying to catch the object of threat. Her eyes lifted for a split second and caught sight of a blade swinging towards her head. She raised her sword in defense, but there was so much power in the blow that it sent her flying backwards off her horse. Icy chills ran up and down her spine as she realized that this could be it, that as soon as she landed, lizards, who would show her no mercy, would overwhelm her.  
  
She hit the ground shoulder first, sliding a little before her head smashed against a rock, and then everything went black.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
AyaTheRose: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first-ever stab at fanfiction. This took ages to write (actually, two days). I have no idea how long this fic is gonna be, and as with everyone, review is greatly appreciated, even if it's harsh criticism. 


	2. Louis' Discovery

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the previous chapter, but I do not own any of the characters in this fic or Suikoden 3. They belong to Konami =(  
  
~~~  
  
Hugo shook his head in disbelief. "What?"  
  
" I'm sure I've heard correctly. On the southern region of Amur plain, the Lizard Clan has begun fighting with the ironheads again and has asked for our support. What will you do?"  
  
He sighed. " It seems as if the Zexens wish to intrude upon land that belongs to us yet again, eh? It's like all those treaties they write is only a cover for them to try to creep into the grasslands by demanding that we not fight while they claim more lands." Hugo shrugged. "I wonder what's worse, meaningless talks or another battle. Course, the outcome is always the same either way."  
  
"So that means..."  
  
"I don't know." Hugo stood up and paced around the hut, which was strewn with colorful karayan tapestries and mats and pillows. "I hate to have our lands taken from us as much as any lizardman does, but as much as I wanna lend a hand, I don't really feel that's it's okay to rush into this."  
  
"Hesitant now, are we? You used to be so gung-ho about heading into battle. Looks like a few years spent as Chief of the Clan has matured your mind a bit. Or perhaps you're getting too old for that kind of thought."  
  
"Oh, cut it out, mom, like you should be the one talking about getting old." Hugo tossed a pillow at his mother. "You're almost old enough to be a grandma!"  
  
Lucia frowned.  
  
"Anyway, I think they can handle themselves for the time being, but I'd like to have a talk with Dupa and everyone else and check things out before I send my people out to battle, if necessary."  
  
"Hmm...a wise decision."  
  
Hugo took a moment to gaze at the True Fire Rune emblazoned on his right hand. "Plus, it's different this time. It's hard to think that people who were once fighting together can turn hostile towards each other again."  
  
"Such is the way of war."  
  
"The lizard clan has always been known to be hot-blooded, but don't you think that this attack seems to be a little over the top this time?"  
  
"I think both sides went over the top this time. Zexen has always been eyeing the grasslands to widen their territory, and the Lizard clan has always been a little too hasty to act. They always did want to show the ironheads just how much it irritated them. Looks as if they choose the same opportunity to strike and the battle on the south Amur plains is a result of bad timing. Let's hope the fighting doesn't escalate and we won't have to be dragged into this fight."  
  
Hugo gave a cocky smile. "Yeah, but if we do end up fighting, I'll be sure to give those ironheads a taste of what karayan fighters are really made of. If they thought we were pretty fierce when we fought beside them, they'll have to wait and see just how fierce we fight against them now. We too have an old score to settle, don't we?"  
  
Lucia gave a sly grin. " I'm sure everyone else feels the same way. But I wonder.what will you do if you come face to face with the Silver Maiden?"  
  
"You mean Chris Lightfellow? I'll...I'll fight her, I suppose."  
  
Sensing the sudden drop in her son's voice, Lucia raised a brow. "Oh? You aren't still angry at her, are you?"  
  
"No, it's not that at all. I mean, she has Lulu's blood on her hands, and she was responsible for the villages destruction eight years ago, but that's all in the past now." Hugo's gaze became distant as he recalled the scenes from his memory. "Besides, right before we parted ways, I told her that I didn't hold a grudge anymore."  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you've developed a crush on the Silver Maiden?"  
  
"Mom!" Hugo tossed another pillow at Lucia, who held up a hand to deflect the oncoming projectile. "I'm just saying that I've let bygone be bygones and that's it! But of course, I can't help but feel a little bit of resentment. After what she did, who wouldn't?  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha.looks like you really have matured quite a bit."  
  
Hugo held a hand over his head. "Ya think so? I don't think I've grown any taller." He knew that it wasn't what she meant.  
  
Lucia ruffled his wild, shoulder-length hair and chuckled. "Not really, but you're still the same-old Hugo."  
  
Hugo wondered if that really was a good thing.  
  
*~~~*  
  
She felt as if she were submersed in the ocean, gently floating toward the surface. Numb and immobile, she wondered where she was headed as the shady darkness around her gradually got lighter.  
  
Slowly coming to her senses, there was a sensation at the back of her head that quickly turned into waves of pain that started at the back of her head, washed over her brain and ended at the back of her eyes as she became fully awake. She had to squint her eyes from the harsh, bright light pouring into the room. She lifted her hands to shield her eyes from the light and to cover her forehead, as if trying to calm the ache and stop the room from spinning. There were bandages around her head, she discovered, and a small pang shot from her right shoulder.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
The sound of another voice startled her and she quickly sat up and turned her head towards the speaker, an action she soon regretted.  
  
"Ahhh...mmmm.."  
  
The blond-haired speaker, about twenty-ish, got up and extended a gloved hand from his chair to ease the injured woman back into a relaxed position so the pain would not worsen. He watched her face contort in pain, then gradually soften as the pain dulled, he assumed.  
  
"No, no, milady, you shouldn't move for a while. There you go." He eased back into a sitting position. "For someone who received a nasty blow to your head, you came to pretty quickly. It's fortunate that nothing was broken and that you escaped from the battlefield with only a few bumps and scratches. But lord Borus received quite a scratch extracting you from..."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
The youth stopped dead in his sentence. "You know, the boarder skirmish with the lizards? Course, being a battle of that size, I wonder if skirmish is the right word for it." He looked to the woman, who was carefully clutching the back of her head, to see if maybe his words helped her recall the events leading her to the present. "Milady, are you alright?"  
  
She slowly slid her hands down to her sides, revealing an utterly confused expression, nodded, but did not look at him. "Where am I?"  
  
Now it was his turn to wear a confused expression. "You're at Brass castle, and we are in your room, where we always take you if you're acquired an injury. Looks as if you hit you head harder than I thought."  
  
"We?"  
  
The youth grew uncertain, for he sensed that something was wrong with the Lady. "Yeah, you know, lord Boris, lord Leo and I." He leaned forward and began to scrutinize the lost expression on her face. "Milady, are you really alright?"  
  
She slowly shook her head. "Who are you?"  
  
"Milady! I am Louis, and I was once training to be a knight under your hand..." His voice trailed.  
  
"Who am I.?"  
  
"You are Lady Chris Lightfellow, Captian of the Knights and the Hero of the Zexen Federation..." His voice slowly died. He didn't want to fear the worse, but now it seemed that it was unavoidable and the worse had to be assumed.  
  
"Goddess, no..."  
  
Lady Chris Lightfellow has lost her memory.  
  
*~~~*  
  
AyaTheRose: Sorry people for the short chapters, but I promise that from now on they'll be longer now that I've finally kicked things off. Once again, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry that my writing isn't phenomenal or anything great, and reviews are much appreciated. 


	3. My Burning Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Suikoden. Suikoden and all it's characters belong to Konami.  
  
***  
  
None of it rang familiar with her. "I don't recall any of it."  
  
Louis, who looked like he wanted to run ten miles from where he sat, was utterly clueless as to what he should do with the situation at hand.  
  
"Ah...er... Milady?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Before we ended up here, we were on the southern Amur plains fighting against the lizard clan. I believe it was during the first wave of attacks that you were thrown off your horse. Lord Borus was there with you at that time, and he said that he saw you hit your head against a rock."  
  
Again she shook her head.  
  
"Milady, I believe that blow to your head has caused you to lose your memory."  
  
"My memory?" Chris closed her eyes and scanned her mind, but found no traces of the people or places or events like the ones he described, or any other memory for that matter.  
  
"I...I can't remember anything."  
  
She furled her brows in frustration, scouring her memory for something, anything, but there was a wall in her mind, impossibly high and impenetrable that kept her from her true self. She could feel it. For what she'd heard already, it sounded like the former Chris Lightfellow was no ordinary woman. After a long while, she gave up, for the situation was hopeless at the moment, but maybe if he could tell her about herself...  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"Yes Milady?"  
  
She began to open her mouth, but then shut it. She wanted to ask him a question, but then again, she wanted to ask him a million of them. She lay silent for a moment, unsure of what to ask first. So many places to start...  
  
"Louis, you said you once were a trainee under my hand. How long have you known me?"  
  
Louis placed a thoughtful hand under his chin. "Hm, let's see...I've been with you since I was thirteen and I'm twenty-two years old now, so... about nine years."  
  
"And you've been with me only for your training?"  
  
" I've been constantly by your side as your squire and as your helping hand until I became a full-fledged knight, but I still run errands for you every now and then."  
  
"I see. So then...Can you tell me about myself? Do you know me enough to?"  
  
Louis leaned back into his armchair. "Yes, but Milady, there is too much to tell. You are...were quite a woman. Where to begin...square one, I suppose, but this is going to take a while."  
  
Chris cautiously propped herself up into a sitting position, tentative ears on Louis. "Go on."  
  
Louis let out a long sigh. "You are the daughter of Sir Wyatt and lady Anna Lightfellow, born in Vinay del Zexay thirty years ago."  
  
***  
  
"Look, I can see them faltering!"  
  
"So they are! Quickly, now's our chance! Lord Salome.!?"  
  
"Push back their ranks to the hills only; there's no need to kill them all. You there! Send medics at once to retrieve the wounded before they die out on us!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Slowly, the remainder of what once was a great number of lizards began to move back to the rocky hills of Amur. As the fighting slowed, the Zexens began to chase the stragglers of the group who failed to notice the withdrawal of their comrades, still intent on conquering their opponent, if not the battle. However, once they came to the painful realization that they had no hope of winning because they were outnumbered, they pulled out from their engagements. Eventually, the lizard army disappeared into the hills and all that was left on the battlefield was the fallen soldiers from both sides, dead or badly wounded.  
  
Atop a hill, Salome sat on his steed overlooking the plain, now torn earth, strewn with bodies with the sun beginning to draw low in the western sky. After routing the last of the lizards, the soldiers began to congregate back to the hill from whence they started from, cheering all the way. Pushing through the crowd, Percival rode up to Salome, followed by Roland and Leo.  
  
"Lord Salome, your superior strategies have granted Zexen another victory. Let us thank the Goddess for a mind like yours."  
  
Salome turned to face Percival, a warm smile on his face. "I'm pleased to see that a few years out of the service of the knights has not worn down your fighting skills. You performed magnificently, still true to your name."  
  
Leo threw back his head and laughed, patting Percival on the shoulder. "Of course he did! Being one of the members of Zexen's mighty Six, one would expect no less."  
  
"Heh heh...I am not worthy of such praise," Percival said, modestly. He clutched his right shoulder and rolled his right arm a bit. "However, those lizards put up more of a fight this time. They were more troublesome than I remember them being. Still, it was good training for me after I've been absent these past eight years."  
  
"This battle was too costly," Roland stated, looking toward the fallen on the field. " We lost far too many men for only a border skirmish. It looks as if your theory about the lizards observing the way the knights fought was correct. It is fortunate that we had the advantage in our numbers and that they did not call upon their karayan allies or else we would have kept on fighting till nightfall and lost many more men than we did today."  
  
"Always the one to kill the moment of sweet victory, Roland. That reminds me, where is Lady Chris and Borus and Louis?" Percival inquired.  
  
Salome's warm smile melted to a solemn look. "Lady Chris was injured in battle. She lost consciousness, knocked from her horse by a lizard. Luckily, Borus was close by and was able to protect our fallen Lady from them. Boris was able to extract her from the battle, but he suffered a stab- injury to his left-shoulder while retrieving her, so Louis and Leo had to escort them both back to Brass to ensure their safety. Leo knows more about their condition than I do."  
  
"Leo, what of Lady Chris and Boris now?" Percival asked.  
  
"Yes, I should like to know of Lady Chris and Boris as well," Roland added.  
  
"I didn't ride with them all the way back to Brass, but all I know is that Lady Chris didn't look too bad. It's nothing she can't handle, thanks to the rune she bares, but as for Borus.that was one serious wound."  
  
"I hope Borus will be alright." Percival said with concern carried in his voice.  
  
"Borus? He's a tough lad, it'll take much more than that before he turns in."  
  
Leo's words seemed to help with Percival's concern, seeing that his facial features began to relax into the cool expression he usually wore.  
  
"Alright. Well then, after we take care of business here, let's head back to Brass Castle before sunset and check up on our dear old comrades," Percival suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think we spent more time out here than we should have," Salome said.  
  
"A splendid idea, Percy, and we can also have us a few drinks to our victory, once we know for sure that Lady Chris and Borus is alright," Leo suggested.  
  
"Leo, please don't call me 'Percy'..."  
  
***  
  
She was fascinated by it all. She listened as Louis told her briefly about her past; about how both of her parents were well known, especially her father, but they were deceased and she had no siblings nor did she have any relatives around where she lived. He wasn't able to tell her much about her child-hood, for that was something that she'd have to find out for herself.  
  
She listened closely as Louis told her about her time she spent training to become a knight and how she impressed her superiors with her knowledge, both with the sword and in the classroom, and how she quickly moved up the ranks and graduated first in her class, still a young girl among men. According to him, the stories of her ascension in the ranks was well-known among the knights and is still talked about even among the younger trainees, which is why he was able to tell her about these things even though he was years behind her.  
  
He seemed to have a grand time telling her about the formation of the Zexen mighty six and the stories he'd heard about her when she'd go into battle; how her fierceness was legendary and how one swing of her sword could kill seven men. He told her of the many nicknames she'd earned, such as the White Hero, The Silver Maiden, The White Goddess, The Hero of Zexen, and so fourth. She was astonished to learn of the many battles she'd been through.  
  
He then went on and told her about the second War of the Flame Champion, about how at one time, the Grasslands and Zexen joined forces to team up against the mad magician, Luc, from bringing untold destruction to the grasslands and the immediate surrounding areas. What intrigued her the most was when he talked about the role of the mysterious "true runes" and how she had one of them in her possession. Louis accredited her quick recovery to that rune, called the True Rune of Water, saying that the rune granted her the uncanny ability to survive wounds severe enough to kill a man and the ability to recover quickly. He also said that the rune gave her power over water and ice and, what she thought to be most unbelievable, granted her immortality.  
  
The time flew by amongst the many questions she asked and the many answers he gave. They stopped in between stories to replenish themselves and so that Louis could check up on Borus' condition. Chris was so intent on learning about her past self that she forgot that she was hungry and thirsty. From about the time she came to, around mid afternoon, their talk lasted well into the night. However, during that time, to Chris' dismay, she was unable to recall a single memory, the wall in her mind holding strong. She did feel a bit of familiarity about the things he told her, though.  
  
After the last story for that day, Louis took a breather. Chris looked terribly exhausted from all the information her mind was trying to process, but despite her weariness, she wanted to ask Louis one more question. She was about to speak when they heard a rapping at the door.  
  
Louis got up to answer. "Yes?"  
  
A maidservant meekly entered the room. "Sir Louis, lord Salome and the rest of the knights have finally made it back from southern Amur. He requests that you come and see him as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, it's about time. I certainly hope that the lizards didn't give them too much trouble."  
  
"No, sir, I believe lord Salome said that taking care of the business after the battle was more time consuming than he had planed."  
  
"Yes, okay, thank you."  
  
And with that, the maid left.  
  
Louis returned to Chris' beside. "Milady, I think we should call it a day."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"A maidservant. She informed me that lord Salome has arrived back from southern Amur and has requested that I meet with him as soon as possible. It's late in the night now and you should be getting some rest."  
  
Chris nodded. "Alright...but I wanted to ask you something before you leave."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She took a moment and contemplated on asking him the question she wanted to ask before, but decided that it might be better to ask him tomorrow with the rest of the six with him. Instead she asked him a different question.  
  
"Are you going to tell lord Salome about me?"  
  
Louis took a moment to think about it. "Well, of course I'll give him news of your health because he may want to hear about that first...but I think we've all had enough for one today and news of you memory loss can wait until tomorrow, I suppose. After our little chat, I'm not up for another long-winded explanation of any sort."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Louis, and thank you for taking the time to tell me about my past."  
  
Louis smiled in response. "Not a problem, Milady. Have a good rest. Goodnight."  
  
When she heard Louis exit her room, she slumped into her bed and closed her eyes, her tired mind buzzing with questions she had yet to ask. She wondered when and how she'd regain her memory, if she'd ever get it back. It wasn't very long until she drifted into a dreamless sleep, her mind finally getting a much-needed rest.  
  
~***~  
  
AyaTheRose: There may be a few of you who know Chris' history better than I do, so if you spot anything I got wrong or forgot to put anything important about her, please tell me so I can fix it immediately. I wanted to look up information on her on suikosource.com, but the web page was gone and I had to use my speculations and what I could recall during the game! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, it was very encouraging^^ 


	4. Her Sword and Sheild

Disclaimer: Suikoden 3 and all of characters are Konami's  
  
****  
  
On the following morning, Chris spent a great deal of time preparing to face Salome and the rest of the Six. She walked towards the dresser that had the hand mirror and brush and she picked up the brush to comb her long, silvery tresses. The pain on the back of her head was gone, so she removed the bandages and in examining where the pain came from, she was pleased to find out that there wasn't a lump or scab or any kind of indication that there was any type of scar tissue. She gazed into the mirror and was delighted to find out that the beautiful face that she saw belonged to her, although she thought she looked very young for her age. Her eye caught a glint of light that reflected off the rune from her right hand and she remembered the things that Louis told her about it. Along with immortality and the abilities it endowed her with, it must have also prevented her from aging as well.  
  
"This mysterious rune..." She thought out loud, " I wonder what other things I have yet to find out about it."  
  
It was only when Louis came to fetch her did she emerge from her quarters. It's not that she spent all morning trying to pretty up, she explained to him, but she was trying to find out and remember where everything was since she forgot to get herself orientated to her room yesterday. She decided to wear her normal uniform without the armor since she figured that she wasn't going into battle anytime soon. Louis brought her to meeting room, which was right next to her own room (much to her surprise) and she sat there in silent contemplation while Louis went to fetch Salome and the rest of the Six and bring breakfast up.  
  
It was a cloudy day that morning, and melancholy grey light seeped into the room setting a rather sad atmosphere, which only added to her nervousness. She took some time to look around the meeting room. There a fireplace on one of the walls and the room was decorated with sets of armor set on both sides of the fireplace and there was furniture around a table where she sat. She spotted a letter, short in length, and picked it up to read it. It read:  
  
To: Lady Chris Lightfellow, Captain of the Knights  
  
From: The Council of the Zexen Federation  
  
On the Amur plains to the south, a scout has informed us of a clan of lizards that was spotted advancing towards Brass castle. We suspect that their motives are aggressive and ask that you and the help we send you (approximately twelve-hundred soldiers), along with the knights at Brass Castle go out and meet them before they cross over to Zexen territory. We expect that you will contain the situation without trouble.  
  
-The Zexen council  
  
"That must have been the battle I was in," Chris thought. Reading that letter gave her an unsettling feeling, so she put it down and got up to pace around the room a bit. She discovered that Brass Castle was situated on some kind of high hill or plateau. From where she was, she was very high off the ground and she could see the vast stretches of the plains and mountains in the distance. Was that Amur plain?  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching the door, she turned from the window to face two of the men coming in as the door opened. One was a big mountain of a man, very muscular and he had a proud visage. The other man, older-looking in appearance, wore a dark coat and he had jaw- length blond hair. A handsome-looking knight with dark hair that looked wind-swept followed them and Louis followed him with breakfast tray in hand. The last person to come through the door, a knight with pointy ears and a long nose, must be the Six's elven archer, Chris assumed, for Louis had specifically said that he would be clearly identifiable because of his distinct features. They took their places around the table, sitting on the velvet furniture while Louis placed the tray on the table, sitting after. Chris nervously sat down to join them.  
  
"Lady Chris, It is a joy to see you well again," said the elder man. "That rune of yours healed you well, seeing that you do not need any kind of bandage for your injuries you sustained the other day."  
  
Chris wanted to give a polite reply, but she could only manage out a curt "yes." She knew that sooner or later that they would discover that she had lost her memory once the conversation got going, but she wasn't sure how to break it to them. If she could only remember their names! She gave Louis a glance that asked him to help her out, which he caught, and he nodded in response.  
  
"Lord Salome," Louis jumped in, "Do you know about Lord Borus' condition?"  
  
Salome shook his head.  
  
Percival, after gulping down his tea, spoke up, " I had a chance to check up on him before you called me over here. He looks quite pale, but he's doing fine. The doctors there insisted that he stay in bed until his wound heals. He won't be joining us this morning."  
  
"Is that right?" Salome asked. " Well then, Lady Chris, about the battle, we need to go Vinay del Zexay to report to the Council."  
  
"Lord Salome, before we get on to business, there is something that you guys need to know about Lady Chris," Louis interrupted.  
  
"Louis, it is rude to interrupt someone while they're speaking," the elf chided.  
  
"No, no, it is fine, Roland," Salome said. "Louis, you were saying?"  
  
Louis continued. "Lady Chris is not herself this morning and will not be herself for a while, I'm afraid." He started to scratch the back of his head, unsure of what to say next. "Milady, care to explain to them?"  
  
Chris, who was silently sipping her tea, got up and moved in front of them. She was a bit anxious now that all the attention was on her and she found it hard to speak.  
  
"Y-Yes, about the battle.when I came to yesterday, I.found out that I couldn't remember anything that happened to me earlier. In fact, I can't remember anything at all." Chris drew in a breath. "I believe my memory is gone."  
  
The room fell into an awkward silence for a moment after she delivered the news. Everyone in the room, except for Louis, shot her looks of disbelief. No one knew what to make of it, and the silence was making Chris very insecure. Finally, to her relief, someone broke the silence.  
  
"Your memory.gone?" Salome repeated, shock carried in his voice. He blinked a couple of times, then stood up and moved in front of Chris, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Milady, do you remember me?"  
  
She looked at him, but sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember any of you."  
  
The large man began to shift uneasily. "Milady, you really don't remember a thing?"  
  
"I wish I could," Chris replied. "But I can't."  
  
"This will change things dramatically. The Council won't be too pleased to learn of this," said Roland, but that was all he could say.  
  
"That's right! What will you tell the council? Lord Salome, what do you think might happen?" Louis asked.  
  
"It's anyone's guess, but we'll never know until we tell them. We still have to give them a report of yesterday's battle," Salome replied. "Speaking of which, Lady Chris, even though you do not remember the events of yesterday, I still need you to come with me to Vinay del Zexay so when I do tell them of your condition, they can see for themselves. There are good doctors there that may be able to help, better than the ones here at Brass, so if you feel that you are ready and well enough to travel, it will only take about a day to get there."  
  
Chris looked at Salome with an uncertainty, but nodded her head consent. "Alright."  
  
"Good, then we'll depart this afternoon. Leo, I will put you in charge of things here until we return."  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"It's all so sudden, though," Chris said. "I was hoping that I could linger around here for a bit to shake off my uneasiness about it all." Just then, Chris' mind snapped back to the question she wanted to ask Louis the previous night. "If we're going to Vinay del Zexay, do you think it will be alright for me to visit my home? That is where my home is, isn't it?"  
  
Salome nodded. "It is, and I don't see why not."  
  
"Lord Salome," Louis jumped in, "I would like to accompany the both of you to Vinay. I've been Lady Chris' attendant while I was under her training, so I know a lot about how she conducted business when she was a knight as well as how she conducted her personal matters. I may be of help to her."  
  
"Very well, then after breakfast, prepare for departure."  
  
Louis moved from his spot next to Chris. "Milady, before we depart, I think you should pay lord Borus a visit. He's been worried about you and he still doesn't know about your memory loss."  
  
Percival grinned slyly, "That's not a bad idea. He looked like he was feeling rather unpleasant this morning, but I bet a visit from our beautiful goddess is sure to enlighten his mood."  
  
Chris blinked a couple times, a bit confused about Percival's comment. What did he mean by 'our beautiful goddess'?  
  
"Yes, I'll be sure to do that," Chris said, a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks, "I do need to thank him for saving my life, anyways."  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, Louis led Chris to the dorms on the lower floor. Along the way, she received a lot of greetings and stares from the soldiers and maids and people around the hallways. She was becoming very self-conscious, but to her relief, the dorms were right-around- the-corner from the stairway and they soon arrived at the door. Louis held the door open for Chris, and she entered in, but he stayed outside.  
  
Chris moved meekly across the room, which had many beds in it, and spotted a blond-haired man with a heavily bandaged shoulder visible from his open tunic. His wound was still fresh, for although it was well dressed, the blood soaked through to the topmost layers of the cloth. He was breathing heavily, his face slightly twisted in a grimace, his eyes fixated on the ceiling.  
  
"Lord Borus?"  
  
The wounded knight instantly recognized the voice and turned his head to look at his captain, his gaze fixated on her as she came to seat herself at his bedside.  
  
"Lady Chris, how are you?"  
  
"I should be the one asking you that question. That wound of yours looks quite bad, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Borus tried to sit himself up, but his wound stung in protest to the sudden movement and forced him to lie back down, a little yelp escaping from between his clenched teeth.  
  
"Now, now, be still." Chris chided. "Your wound looks painful."  
  
"It's all right, it doesn't hurt that much," Borus said.  
  
Chris ran a hand through her hair. "Lord Borus, you received that wound while you were rescuing me, and for that I thank you, but I apologize that it was for my sake that you risked your life."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Milady. It is my duty, as well as my oath, to serve you as your sword and shield."  
  
Chris noticed that the tone of Borus' voice changed when he said the word 'oath'. There was something more to that word to Borus than just the meaning, but she couldn't quite figure it out. It was then that she figured that it's special meaning lay locked inside her memory, which was forever beyond her reach, it seemed. Apparently, Borus noticed her inner thoughts, for he gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"Milady, is there something the matter?"  
  
Chris turned her gaze to the floor. " Yes, this afternoon, I will return with Lord Salome to Vinay del Zexay to see the council, but that is not what troubles me."  
  
"What is it, then, if I may pry?"  
  
She looked into Borus' azure eyes "Lord Borus, there is something you need to know about me..." and she began to recall the events of yesterday and that morning.  
  
***  
  
AyaTheRose: Sorry I took so long trying to get this chapter out, but this chapter was really hard for me. No matter what I do, I can't get it to be the way I wanted it, but I'm afraid that I'm indecisive about how I want it to be. When I look back at what I wrote, I think the story is taking too slow a pace, but that'll all change soon. Big thanks to K'arthur for helping me out with this chapter. 


End file.
